The Cullens at the Cinema
by Vicxyx
Summary: When Emmett reveals he loves Star Wars, the girls plan a trip to the cinema. Not a very good summary, sorry. First Twilight fanfic, please review.
1. Postpone the wedding?

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Twilight related (except my plot) and never ever will (sob)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Twilight related (except my plot) and never ever will (sob).

_AN: I've never written a Twilight fanfic before so bear with me here. The idea for this originated from an MSN chat with some other dedicated Twilight fans and a shower. It probably won't be very long – two or three chapters perhaps. I'd also love some reviews, bad or good. Here goes…_

**The Cullens' at the Cinema – Chapter One, Postpone the wedding?**

**Jasper POV**

Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting, but today everyone was restricted to their own rooms. Esme hadn't quite forgiven everyone for the destruction that was caused the last time the house was empty. Edward and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie were enjoying quiet time with each other, although quiet wasn't quite the word for it. Alice however, was using the time to do some internet shopping.

_As good a time as any_, I thought, trying to psych myself up to talk to my wife. Emmett had forced me into this, for he was just as scared of Alice as I was sometimes. "Um, Alice darling?" I said cautiously.

"Yes?" she snapped; I was disturbing her from her shopping. I gulped; this would be harder than I thought.

"CouldyoupostponeBellaandEdward'swedding?" I asked, as quickly and quietly as I could manage. Despite my efforts to make myself inaudible, she had obviously still heard, as she began spluttering and hyperventilating, even though breathing wasn't a necessity.

"BELLA AND EDWARD'S WEDDING IS IN _ONE_ FREAKING WEEK, AND YOU WANT ME TO POSTPONE IT?" Alice screamed in an amazingly high voice.

"Um well…" I murmured under my breath, terrified of her reaction.

"UM WELL? UM WELL? EMMETT PUT YOU UP TO THIS, DIDN'T HE?" she continued instantly, with increasing volume. I shirked away from her instinctively, this wasn't good. Without waiting for a reply though, she barrelled through the door, uncharacteristically as it was normally Emmett or Edward who did that, straight into Emmett's room. Still shouting Emmett, at what appeared to be the top of her voice, I reluctantly followed her to see Rosalie and Emmett attempting to dress themselves at vampire speed.

"Such big lungs for such a small person," I just heard, escaping from Emmett's big gob, while he was rubbing his ears. If I had heard, Alice surely had…

"I HEARD THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Emmett rolled his eyes, and Alice continued to glare ferociously, apparently too incoherent for speech. At that point, we all heard the front door creak open and froze. The door slowly shut, and footsteps ascended the stairs.

**Esme POV**

What on earth was going on in this house, I wondered. Alice was shouting at a deafening pitch and then suddenly everything had gone silent. Carlisle shut the door and I began up the stairs as slowly as I could cope with, my loving husband following hot on my heels. As I passed Alice and Jasper's room, I couldn't help but emit a snarl. Befouling our, my house again, I realised; they were in for it this time. Everyone's scent was dragging me towards Rosalie and Emmett's room, and I couldn't remain at human pace any longer.

I pushed open the door with closed eyes. Peeking around, the room didn't seem to be destroyed, apart from the usual hole in the door leading to their bathroom. Alice was staring at Emmett with true malice, Rosalie was glaring back at her, Jasper and Bella looked like they were trying to slip away and Edward was staring at the floor, clearly bored. Emmett, on the other hand, was trying to contain a laugh. To an outsider, this scene would appear hilarious, I knew, but this was obviously a serious matter.

Slipping over to Alice, I whispered, "You okay honey?" for her ears only. The answer was obvious to everyone. She shook her head fiercely, before pointing at Emmett. After taking a deep breath, she found her voice again.

"He wants me to postpone their wedding," she stated simply, in a quaking voice. I stared at him in shock.

"Emmett," I began, in a strict, motherly tone. "Is. This. True?" I asked, barely able to contain myself. He winced, before caving in.

"Sorry Mom." What on earth had possessed him? Before I could say anything else, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Go Esme," Carlisle's glossy voice said. I needed no further encouragement and ran out into the garden.

_AN: Sorry it's a short chapter; I promise the next one will be longer and I'll write it in the next couple of days. Please please please review, even if only to tell me I have a pointless plot and should give up now!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's, as ever

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's, as ever. sigh

_AN: I currently have one review, one author alert and one story alert so thank you very much, and this chapter is dedicated to you two – Jinxed.Cherries and Mimi-Love-4ever! I couldn't find the grammatical errors on my own, but I'm getting Ben to look over this chapter for me. Also thanks to Jen for informing me of a TV channel, and Nora for trying! (Have you noticed how Jen and Ben rhyme?) I don't have a name for this chapter yet, so any suggestions would be welcome!_

**The Cullens' at the Cinema - Chapter Two **

**Carlisle POV**

I told my wonderful wife to go; she was getting seriously stressed out. I would never quite understand was it was the women were getting so worked up about, as much as I loved them, it was just a date, right? Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Bella didn't seem to think so though, judging by their reactions. By this point, Bella was snuggling into Edward's arms, while also staring at Emmett. Rosalie had finally gone to stand beside Alice, and the two of them were quietly fuming.

"Emmett," I called, breaking the silence that had fallen. "My office." He briskly left the room, and I followed after sighing in puzzlement.

As we reached my office, in step with each other, Emmett moved as if to walk straight through the door. I growled and he somehow remembered the purpose of a handle and hinge, leaving only a slight Emmett-shaped dent. _The door might last another day_, my thoughts said, while also translating the longest medical text known to mankind into Japanese, keeping Edward out of my head.

Emmett sat down awkwardly and winced at my face. "Why on earth did you even think of suggesting changing the date?" I questioned him. For a moment there was hush, before he answered.

"The Star Wars movie marathon is on Spike that day!" he burst out. I could tell from his expression that if it were possible, he would be blushing right now.

I couldn't help chuckling a little; trust Emmett to come up with a reason like that. His expression changed at my reaction and he looked indignant. "But Emmett, you own all the DVD's, twice in fact." I couldn't help but point this fact out; he could have his own movie marathon whenever he wanted. Did it have to be the day of Bella and Edward's wedding!

His annoyance calmed a little then. "But it's not the same!" he whined, and I had to chuckle again.

"It'll have to be Emmett. Now go apologize to everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. Jasper, for making him ask Alice and take her fury; Alice, for causing her such distress and unstableness; Esme, for making her use her full maternal skills, giving her grief and making Alice harm the house; and Bella and Edward, for suggesting they change the date of their own wedding in the first place, and not even going to them to ask," I summarized for him.

"And Rosalie?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"For embarrassing her and yourself in front of everyone."

"But I can give her my own special apology later, Dad," he suggested, grinning slightly. Now I was the one to wince at his _lovely_ suggestion.

"I didn't need those mental images Emmett. Go apologize to everyone including her," I ordered him. Resignedly, he left the room.

I mentally sighed again. Thank goodness for that, I thought. In a moment I would go find my wife, as I think we were the ones who needed some quiet time now.

_AN: You know how I promised the next one would be longer… I'm sorry! I'm not quite sure what I want to happen next, and this seemed a good place to end it. I will probably get another chapter up today though! I'd love some reviews as well, if possible!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's rights

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's rights. Hey, I wonder if Stephenie Meyer's right-handed?

_AN: Okay first, I have no idea why my disclaimer comes up twice every time. I already know I don't own the rights, no need to rub it in! Thanks to my reviewers (jjrenee85 and Mimi-Love-4ever again), I love to read them! Also thanks to CRAZYfortheCULLENS for adding this to story alert! This chapter I'm trying Emmett's POV, and I hope it's okay! This chapter is longer than the last two, finally! I'm also giving up on chapter names for now, I just don't have them! Final note, my last chapter, and this one, were posted on my blog first to get one of my friends to look over it, that might be a regular occurrence (plus I'd love some people to visit my blog xD) so check out vickyisallama. _

_AN2: So I wrote that note a while ago, when I promised to have the chapter up. I have major problems sticking to deadlines, SORRY! And yes, these chapters are getting shorter, not longer. I keep mean to carry on, but I get a bit stuck after one viewpoint. To save any more waiting time, I'll post this and hopefully get another chappie in the next few days. I'm on holiday away from home, but I'm not letting go of my lappie. (I didn't put this one on my blog by the way.) Oh, and if you've managed to read all my AN, congrats and thanks!_

**The Cullens' at the Cinema – Chapter Three**

**Emmett POV**

Reluctantly, I went to apologize. They were bound to tease me about this for _weeks_. Any other event would have been moved, except their wedding. _Rose would have moved _our_ wedding_, I thought proudly.

Heading back up the stairs to our room where everyone was still congregated, I heard the chatter stop. I could never figure out how they always managed to know when I was coming…

I walked into the room to see five faces turned towards me, glowering. Edward obviously hadn't listened (or Carlisle had blocked him out) and Alice hadn't seen it. I couldn't help flinching as Rose crossed her arms to let me know she was serious about this.

"I'm really sorry guys," I started slowly. "But I have a really good reason, the –"

"EMMETT!" Bella was the one interrupting and yelling at me for a change.

"I don't want to hear the reason, just apologize and shut up!" She turned tomato red after this and consequently left, dragging along Edward too. Alice had her eyes closed, while Jasper shrugged at me. He obviously wasn't angry at me, he had just been affected by all the high emotions in the room. Those two left as well, leaving Rose and me alone.

"Rose, you know I love you…" I attempted to salvage the night, yet she didn't seem interested.

"I want to hear you reason Emmett, spit it out," she commanded me, in a tone impossible to refuse.

"The Star Wars movie marathon is on that day," I shrugged, trying to display my apologies as best as possible; the quicker she forgave me, the simpler things were. She laughed at me too, surprisingly.

"Trust you to have a reason like that, my grizzly bear," she said, a huge smile now emblazoned on her face. The only thing I had to worry about now was Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

insert copy of disclaimer here

insert copy of disclaimer here

Disclaimer: Um I haven't got one. I also haven't got the rights.

_AN: I now don't have anything to say. I'm sure I'll have something by the time I finish the chapter._

**The Cullens at the Cinema – Chapter Four**

**Alice POV**

I needed some retail therapy now. Serious retail therapy. I couldn't see them with me yet, because I hadn't informed them of my plan, but they would come, of course. Jasper was holding me on our bed, and attempting to control my emotions. I wasn't that frustrated now, was I? I'd calmed down a lot, with many thanks to my brilliant husband. I'll let him off shopping, I thought happily.

**Edward POV**

After all the drama earlier, Bella and I were now pretty chilled out. That was partly due to Jasper obviously, who had been working flat out to send out waves of calm. He was still quite distressed, based on his thoughts. I had to work to block them out, before I became as distraught as him.

Bella was nuzzling into my neck, trying to distract me, and it was working. I relaxed with her and we ignored the world. The thoughts of our siblings rolled past, like tumbleweed, and one caught my attention.

_Why don't they think Star Wars is a proper reason_, thought Emmett, _the movie marathon won't be on again for years!_

I couldn't help chuckling to myself, but not quiet enough to avoid Bella's attention. She pulled away and looked me in the eye, with a weird expression. I couldn't help cracking a small smile then, just at her face.

"I'm sorry, just one of Emmett's thoughts," I explained simply, going into snuggle up with her again. She didn't refuse, as usual, and we sat in perfect silence for a minute or two. The stillness was broken by her delicate voice.

"So why did Emmett want to change the wedding date then?" she asked.

"Curiosity got the better of you, my dear?" I joked. "You didn't want to know earlier!"

She glared for a moment before laughing. "Just tell me Edward!" she commanded, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Who could resist that? Alright, the Star Wars movie marathon is on TV…" I faded off, waiting for her reaction.

Slowly, her mouth opened, letting out a giggle, followed by another and another. "Seriously?" she managed to fit in, between her fits of laughter. I had to nod, for if I opened my mouth, I was afraid I was burst out in hysterics too; Bella's laughter was infectious.

**Bella POV**

I was astounded by Emmett's explanation. It was just like him to have such a reason. Mind you, I couldn't really blame him for having a small mancrush on Anakin. Hayden Christensen was hot! Nowhere near standards of my Edward and even the rest of the Cullen boys, but hot never the less, for humans. This was definitely a point where I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

Speaking of Edward, he was currently smiling at me, withholding laughter too. His self-control didn't seem quite up to scratch today._ I won't test his limits today_, I decided. Yet saying that, I leant in towards him and let my instincts run wild. He would scald me after, but stopping was beyond _my_ self-control…

_AN: So obviously I found things to note about. Thank you all for the reviews (especially jjrenee85, who's comment about Anakin I had to use hugs) and favorites and alerts! I loved all the emails! I also had a comment on my blog (vickyisallama.) so fabbyness everywhere. This chapter is a little longer, thankfully, and it's up like on a few days after the last one! (Okay, not very close, sorry. I'm away from home and there's lots of distractions such as my 5 year old cousin, my aunties and uncles, my nanna, and oh my new guitar!) Also, I changed the rating one level. I'm not putting much in, but I thought I'd better put it up a little, just in case._


End file.
